30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!
by TheDoctorWatson
Summary: This is my new Joanlock project to make up for my lack of updates!
1. Chapter 1

(Day 1: Holding Hands)

It was a dark, stormy, and freezing night. Sherlock tightened his scarf and I pulled my coat tighter around me and shivered. We were walking home from a big night of criminal-catching, and I wanted to be back home, curled up in bed with a cup of tea. Hopefully I'd be able to do that for once. Sherlock looked down at me, and I smiled slightly at him. "Sherlock, I think I'm coming down with a cold, let's take a break from cases for a while..."

"Crime stops for no man or woman, no sickness either. But...I suppose I will let you sleep in, if nothing happens over night."  
"Thank you." Suddenly a warmth came over me, and I looked down to see Sherlock's hand enveloping mine and making me feel tingly inside. It was a pleasant feeling. A soft blush made my cheeks warm as well, and we walked the rest of the way in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

(Day 2: Cuddling)

I walked inside and immediately collapsed on the sofa. "Ugh..." I needed some tea. And a blanket. And most importantly sleep. Sherlock disappeared to his room. God knows why...I rolled over on the sofa and tried to sleep.  
I woke up about an hour later, bleary eyed but but much relieved to have slept at all. I sat up and found myself tangled in a blanket that had not been there before. A cup of tea sat on the windowsill, not steaming hot but warm to the touch. I took a sip and a deep breath in and the winter snow outside disappeared, replaced by warmth and peace. This feeling, this wonderful feeling, lasted for only a few moments as I was shaken out of my reverie by Sherlock stepping inside and kneeling by the fire place to light it. I rolled off the sofa and sat next to him. "This was your doing, was it not?" I smiled.  
"What?"  
"The tea, and the blanket. Thank you."  
Sherlock nodded slowly. "It was nothing." He put an arm around me and pulled me closer I and leaned on him. The only sound was of the fire crackling, and of our hearts beating together, beating to ward off the snow.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry I forgot to upload yesterday, I thought I did and I must not have, anyway, here is Day 3: Watching A Movie)

I went to the doctor the next day and it turned out they I actually did have a cold. Only a minor cold, but a cold. Which, to Sherlock's chagrin, meant that I wouldn't be able to solve cases for risk of contamination. I told him he was welcome to go out and do things, but I would have to stay home or else my cold could worsen. But he said no, and proceeded to stay home with me. I woke up the first morning peacefully, and without Sherlock, which was rare and rather invigorating. I pulled my comforter around me and started to make my way downstairs, until Sherlock stopped me at the foot of the staircase.  
"Go sit on the couch, I'll bring you tea. I woke up early this morning and decided to try to be helpful." Ok then...I walked to the couch and sat down, curling up again in my cocoon-blanket. Sherlock brought me a mug of tea and the medicine the doctor had prescribed. I took the pills and started to roll over again.  
"If you're going to be sick, at least be one of those entertaining sick people who are willing to watch movies and not just lay around and sleep."  
"Sherlock, I just want to rest-"  
"I'm going to play my favorite movie, because I want to watch it and you cannot really protest." I sighed. He was right, I couldn't really protest in my current state. He sat on the floor in front of me and reached up to take my hand. I let him, but warned him: "Sherlock, I'm sick. Don't get too close." He still didn't release my hand. Not that I really minded. By the time the movie ended, the two of us were asleep, hands still intertwined.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock had asked me out on a date. Was date the right word for it? Maybe just...outing. Yes, outing. Although I was sick, he wanted me to be a happy sick person, not a miserable sick person. So, we were going out for dinner. I sat awkwardly at the table, having already finished my soul and watching Sherlock scarf down pasta like a caveman. He usually didn't eat much, so this was fairly surprising. But, he really hadn't eaten in a few days, so it was justified. I had to admit, the pasta did look pretty good, and I was still a bit hungry...I took my unused fork in hand and speared a bit of his pasta. He looked up at me in surprise, then motioned for me to continue. I noticed him eyeing the bit of pasta I had, but I slurped it up and he did the same to his own. But his analytical eyes had spotted something I had not: my piece of pasta was connected to his, just like in that old cartoon movie Lady and the Tramp. That did pretty much explain us, I was often a more polite person and he could often times act like a ruffian, if that was the right word. Our faces were close enough to touch, and I closed my eyes. But I felt, not lips, but the pasta being bitten in half and slurped up. He was probably right, save kissing for a time when I wasn't ill.


	5. Chapter 5

(Day 5: Kissing)

We walked home again, hand in hand, me leaning up against his side and him faintly smiling. It had been a peaceful night, no drama, death, or destruction, and I was ready to go back to bed and sleep. He opened the door for me and helped me out of my coat, and I smiled. "Thank you, Sherlock. This was fun." He nodded and suddenly put his arm around me, pulling me closer. "It was indeed...entertaining." Sherlock smiled, a genuine smile that was bright, and happy, and beautiful. And then he kissed me. His lips on mine, his little stubble of a beard tickling my nose and making me smile even brighter, it lasted for but a moment, but the moment felt like forever, made me wish it was forever, just the two of us in our time bubble. But he slowly pulled away, cheeks a bit brighter than they had been before, and nodded to me. "Good night, Joan." My first name, a rare surprise. He winked and disappeared up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

(Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes)

It was freezing outside, and my closet contained little more than t-shirts and tank tops. Why? Sherlock was bored one day, so he unraveled all my sweaters and knit a blanket bearing the words, 'Sherlock is the Best Detective Ever', and gave it to Captain Gregson. So now I had to find something to wear. I knew that Sherlock had many warm sweaters in his closet, but he probably had some sort of booby trap or alarm. I could treat it as an exercise, and try not to be doomed if he asked. So I snuck out of my room, and slowly opened the door. It creaked slightly, but no lasers/bombs/bullets. I tiptoed inside and opened his closet. It was the Holy Grail for a New Yorker, sweaters and coats everywhere. I quickly pulled an inconspicuous one out, pulled it on over my head, and went back to my room to fully dress. Later, when he asked me why I was wearing his sweater, I smiled and said, "I was testing the booby traps."  
Sherlock smiled back. "Well...you look nice..."


	7. Chapter 7

(Day 7: Cosplaying. This may seem a bit incomplete, but the next few prompts I think will fit into the idea of a con, so I'm going to stretch this out into the next few days. And sorry for not updating yesterday I forgot!)

"What?!"  
"The color has returned to your cheeks, you no longer have a fever, and this case will surely be entertaining. It's a theft, or soon to be theft." Sherlock shrugged, smiling softly. "It's at a Doctor Who con, so I have a costume for you and me."  
"Oh no, you are not dragging me along into this!" I crossed my arms and tried my best to give him an intimidating stare.  
"You'll be going as the TARDIS, and I will be Doctor number 10. I have your dress here, I spent all night making it." He held out to me one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen. Exact TARDIS blue, with sparkles and short sleeves. He also handed me a headband that looked exactly like the light on top. Put it all together, with a pair of black legging and my boots, and it would be perfect. "Sherlock...this is amazing." I could see his cheeks turning slightly red, and I smiled. "Alright, I'll do it."  
"Great! I'll go change. Meet me here in costume in ten." We raced upstairs to change. Ten minutes later, we walked downstairs. He stood in the classic tan coat and blue suit, converses shining brand new on his feet. I put on my own coat and he held out his arm. I took it and we walked out of the brownstone, riding in a taxi to the con. When we walked in, it was noise and people and colors everywhere. Other cosplayers rushed around us, heading to various activities. This was the first time I had been to one of these. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. My only question was, what was going to be stolen? And by who?


	8. Note

Hey guys! I'm super sorry for forgetting to upload, I think I'm going to start only uploading on the weekend because I have a ton of homework and extracurricular things to do. I'm super sorry!


End file.
